


mishonh from god except it is written like the hot topic krew (and vice versa)

by superrayman95



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, General, Republican Marth fanfiction, This Is STUPID, fic swap, liberal dark pit fanfiction, trollfic swaps with parody fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrayman95/pseuds/superrayman95
Summary: the swap nobody really even asked for.





	1. writing style swap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hot Topic Krew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113342) by [GeneralDarkPit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDarkPit/pseuds/GeneralDarkPit), [MerchantAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/pseuds/MerchantAnna), [Original HTK Author (MerchantAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerchantAnna/pseuds/Original%20HTK%20Author). 
  * Inspired by [Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647449) by [PrincessAmerica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmerica/pseuds/PrincessAmerica). 



**Super Smash Bros: Mission From God**

Chapter 1: Mission from God

I was in my science class one day when my liberal teacher Mr. Jonson was talking about evilusion.

"And that is why humans came from monkeys and there is no god," he said.

I raised my hand.

"Yes Sara," he said.

"If human came from monkeys why are there still monks?"

My teacher had no answer for that so he gave me a detention and an F on my test.

"Hahaha!" he said. "You Christians will be defeat one day! Atheists already rule dis country because of Obama care and soon all Christians will go to death panels!"

Just then the door to the science room opened and God walked in. He was wearing a robe and had a beard like he always does.

"Mr. Jonson you're going to HELL!"

"No cause you aren't real," Mr. Jonson said.

"Lol you're a moron," God said and he stroked Mr. Jonson with lightning and Mr. Jonson died.

"Yay!" said all the Christians in the class.

"Boo!" said the heathens so God stroked all them too.

"Okay now I need to talk to Sara," God Said. "So everybody else leave."

"Okay." My classmates left the room.

"Sara Osborne I've been watching you for some time," he said, "this world isn't the only world I made."

"For real," I ask.

"Yeah do you know about video games."

"Yeah I play them with my bro and Lauren." (my bro is my brother and Lauren is my BFF forever and she's a PCC (Pretty Conservative Christian) like me too)

"Well they are real because when you play the another universe I made."

"Cool God." I high-fived God.

"Okay but there's trouble. Satan found out about this and now he's in Nintendo World. Only you can stop him before he does evil stuff there."

"Oh no."

"Right this is the hardest thing you ever done even harder than your match test last month. Good thing I'm God and I can give you cool powers and stuff."

So God gave me some power and I fell to sleep. When I woke up I was outside of the Smash Mansion!

* * *

**The Hot Topik Krew**

CHAP 1: THE NUE HAT TOPIK

One dei at teh maul, Lucas and hes luver Drak Pet were hanging out at teh maul. Lucas whore a.n slepknut shurt while Darn Pete had iron madden becuz they r hardcorr. They hold hands, d durk angle koffing at the props and toes who stared at them.

"oh i neva" said Rosaleenah in a suthern akcent be4 feinting.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh ass he take a sip of his hardcar carpi-son, embarking hes luvor. They all ways went to the maul 2 go to the greetest sthor ever, Hot Topik.  It wuz peradice for the hardcore maul goffs n all otters who laved waring black.

However, todei it wuz replaced by a litter, nuwer Hawt Toppic dat selled ONE DIERECTION, ANIME AND CATOON MURCHANDICE AND JUSTON BEBER! Darc Pit gusped, drawpping his carpi-son as he falled downed to hes knees. Lucas glanced in, seeing preps such as Pet and Ness and Ton Lik and even Princest Petch were shopping inside.

A grill who loked lick she was cospleing Hatsoone Mecu almost walked inside. She weared a hair cup and cat ears and Hatsoone Mecu t-shit and reinbou sucks and some kewl shoos from Japan. Her bug was fool of anime murchandice as Drek Pot gagged.

"gross! its petes weaboo girlfrand lawna," scuffed the drak angle.

"ew, how gross! what did they do to our stoor men?! theyve rooined it! it was where we 1st meet too."

Dark Pig embraced him. "i know Lucas, i know."

anotter persun wulked by butt freeze in horrer. They roshed over to the class store, seeing that they selled no beck or especially... NO BECK NEIL POLISH!11!

"HOW DAER THEY RUIN MY STOOLR WIF THIS STOOPID SHIRT!" screiched the persun. it was a ton, hut big bobbed grill with whit hare and loked sooper egil yet wuz obeeushly a Hot Topik persun just liek dem. She groewed, wanting 2 unleesh furry of whoever did this.

Shadou the hedgeheg kried at hes sture as it changed. "HOW DERE THEY TOOK MURIA AWEI FROM ME!"

Wulf went to the durk side when they kicked him out as Mootoo himself was always edgi. As they saw their preshcous door trensferm in2 mainstream pop kulture galoor, they scremed.

"WHO RUNNED HAWT TOPPIK" YELLED ALL OF TEM AT WUNCE!

Little did they know, an evul gren dienosar was behind all of this. Yoshee wanted paybeck.

Derk put had an idea as Lucas and him gathered all of the maul goffs. "We must feight agenst the evil Yoshee and his prop crownies as we are... THE HOT TOPIC KREW!"

"DARK PET THE LAEDER!"

"LUCAS THE GENITAL!"

"OW THE EDGE!"

"MUUTOO, I TAKE LIFES AWAY!" The pockamen glanced as they did they battel posus.

"nd.... whoever this fat check is," said the pockamen as he was also an asshole, then again they were all ashowls. All except Lucas.... somewut.

"IM NOT FAT YOU ASS! IM FOOL FIGARED AND HAUR GLESS SHAPED!" snapped the womun. She smocked Muotew as she decided to take the roll of tactitian becuz wut els was there left.

"CIA, THE FUKKING TACTITCUN! I WILL GET MY LONKY-PUU BACK FRUM ZELDA!"

They all did there victorie posses as two tens glunced at them and shake their head.

"Wow what the fuk is gong on" said Roi as he looked at the goffs. He was rich and loaded with the dosh.

"I dont knuw," replied little mak "but whats with a winnie, a pockamen, a rejected kill la kill hedehog, emu Pet and a fut check dong sum kind of power rangers sit? i thought smesh was for fitting not doing this carp."

"Same dude." They laffed as the goff kids made mentul knotes to KILL THEM FIRST!

Chaptar 1 end.

 


	2. plot swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if republican marth fanfiction swapped plots with liberal dark pit fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stories are in order by release date

**Kid Icarus: Mishonh From Darwin**  
  
CHAP 1: MISSIUN FORM DARWIN

I was in my sighence class one dat when my conservativ teacher ms pandora was talkin about creationism.

"and tat is why hummus came form adam and eve and there is no evolution" she said.

I razed my han.d

"yes Pittoo" she said.

"if humens came from two peple wouldnt all strait relantionsips be incess?"

my teacher had no ansor for that so she give me a ditentun and an f on my test.

"hahaha!" she sad "you Athists wil be defeet one day! Christens alreedy rule dis kuntry becuz of donald trump and son all Athists will goto deaf panels!"

just ten the dore to teh seance room opened and Charles Darwin walked in. he was wearing a robe and had a bread like he allways does.

"ms pandora ur gong NOWERE WHEN U DIE!"

"no cuz evilusion arnt reel" ms pandora said.

"lol ur a morun" Darwin said and he stroked ms pandora with lightning and ms pandora ded.

"yay!" said all the Athists in the class.

"boo!" said all the Christens so Darwin stroked all them 2.

"okay now i ned to talk too Pittoo Darwin said. "so everibuddy else leave."

"ok" my classmates left The Room.

"Dark Pit ive ben watching u for sum tim," he said, "this wurld isnt the only on that exists."

"for reel" I ask.

"yea doo u kno about video games."

"yea I play dem with my bro and Viridi" (my bro is my brother and Viridi is my BFF forever and shes a PLA (Pretty Librul Athist) like me to)

"well they are real because before i ded i discovered anotter unerivrse."

"cool Darwin" i hi fived Darwin.

"ok but theres trubble. God found out about this and now hes in Nentendo'h World. Only u can stop him b4 he dose evil stuff their."

"ono."

"right this is the hardest thing u ever done even harder than ur englesh test last month. Good thing i'm Darwin and I can evolve u cool powers and stuff."

So Darwin gave me some power and I fell to sleep. When I woke up I was outside of the Smosh Manshun and had blak angle wings.

* * *

 

**The Conservative Christian Crew**

Chaptar 1: The New Victoria's Secret?

One day at the mall, Sara and her friend Lauren were handing out at the mall. Sara wore a pink blouse from Neiman Marcus while Lauren had Gucci because they love fashion. They held hands (not in a lesbian way), Sara scoffing at the liberals and those who stared at them.

"Oh I never," said Ganondorf in a southern accent before fainting.

Lauren couldn't help but laugh as she took a sip of her luscious Evian water, embracing her friend like all straight girls do. They always went to the mall to go to the greatest store ever, Victoria's Secret. It was paradise for all the elite fashion socialites and all others who loved putting effort into their appearance.

However, today it was replaced by a duller, newer "Victoria's Secret" that sold FLANNEL, SCREWDRIVERS AND HOUSE APPLIANCES AND LIGHT FIXTURES! Sara gasped, dropping her shopping bags as she fell down to her knees. Lauren glanced inside, seeing lesbians such as Samus, Zelda, Becky, and even Princess Peach were shopping inside.

A girl who looked like she was cosplaying Paul Bunyon almost walked inside. She wore a hairclip, beanie, flannel t-shit, Levi's jeans and some hiker boots from Canada. Her bag was full of lesbian merchandise as Sara gagged.

"Oh no! They turned Victoria's Secret into Home Depot." scoffed Sara.

"Ew, how gross. What did they do to one of our favorite stores girl?! They've ruined it! Now how are we supposed to keep up with the latest lingerie fashion?"

Sara embraced her but not in a lesbian way. "I know Lauren, I know."

Another person walked by but froze in horror. They rushed over to the glass door, seeing that there was a lack of Christians and instead LOTS OF ATHEISTS ROAMED AROUND!11!

"HOW DARE THEY PUT A HOME DEPOT IN THE MALL!" screeched the figure. It was a tall, hot muscular guy with blue hair and looked super conservative, yet was obviously a Christian person just like them. He growled, wanting to unleash fury of whoever did this.

Marth the prince cried at the replacement of Victoria's Secret as it changed. "HOW DARE THEY REPLACE IT WITH SOMETHING SO REPLUSIVE!"

Link as a born again Christian when they kicked him out as Mario himself was always Christian. As they saw the once renowned Victoria's Secret transform into a liberal paradise, they screamed.

"WHO RUINED VICTORIA'S SECRET?!" YELLED ALL OF THEM AT ONCE!

Little did they know, an evil Democrat was behind all of this. Barack Obama wanted payback.

Sara had an idea as Lauren and her gathered all of the conservative Christians. "We must fight against the evil Obama and his liberal cronies as we are... THE CONSERVATIVE CHRISTIAN CREW!"

"SARA, THE LEADER!"

"LAUREN, THE GENERAL!"

"MARTH THE PRINCE!"

"MARIO THE PLUMBER!" Mario glanced as they did they battle poses.

"And… whoever this buff guy is," said the plumber as he was truly forgot who he was, then again they were all assholes. All except Lauren…. somewhat.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT ME MARIO! WE'RE BOTH IN SMASH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" snapped the man. He smacked Mario as he decided to take the role of tactician because what else was there left.

"IKE, THE FUCKING TACTICIAN! I WILL RESTORE CHRISTIANITY BACK TO THIS MALL!"

They all did their victory poses as two teens glanced at them and shook their head.

"Wow what the fuck is going on?" said Roy as he looked at the Christians. He was rich and loaded with the dosh.

"I don't know," replied little mac. "But what's with a Mary Sue, Mr. Nintendo, a noble prince, is totes straight and a muscular guy doing some kind of Power Rangers shit? I thought Smash was for fighting, not doing this crap."

"Same dude." They laughed as the conservative Christians made mental notes to CONVERT THEM FIRST!

 

**Author's Note:**

> i usually don't put notes at the end but i want to say i just copied how princessamerica had it with the wording in the dialogue to prevent it from mirroring too much off of the transcribed version from generaldarkpit.


End file.
